


Enough

by S221351



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S221351/pseuds/S221351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is glimpse of life behind the closed doors, with two men that must be in want of a wife.<br/>An established relationship; under strain but filled with lots of LOVE. (and smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

“Enough, we have to marry. “ Darcy says as he stretches out from his proper sitting style to a more relaxed open position. I smile, not because we are retreading old water but because I know I am the only person who ever sees him like this.   
“I know, I know but it seems so unfair to marry someone as a lie.” I hate the idea of being married to someone that will be in our way, for the rest of our lives. It seems too tiresome.  
“But it’s the only way all the match making will end” He says with a snarl. That I know comes from jealousy and concern for our reputations.   
I know because it is exactly how I feel as I say “Or your aunt will stop pushing for your marriage to take place” as I brush my hand across the back of Fitzwilliam’s shoulder and tug up his inside collar. Running my hand from his collar to his neck and cheek. He turns his face to my palm placing a kiss in the center, he smiles and says “I love it when you are jealous” I step around to the front of his chair and stand between his legs, sitting myself on his thigh. I keep my feet on the floor to keep the weight off of his bad leg, he smiles and says “It’s feeling better”   
“But you didn’t ride today I thought it must still be too sore”  
“Nope, all better” He says as he pushes his lips against my neck   
I run my hands down the back of his head and just behind his ear tugging at his hair as he kisses along my neck, cheek and then softly we allow our lips to touch. Even after all these years I still love everything about his touch. He doesn’t try to build it into anything more than this, and I love that too.  
“You’re the one unhappy with my sisters matchmaking”   
“UMM” he growled while again moving his kisses down to my neck this time making sure to move my collar out of the way. And I wish I would of stayed quiet bringing it up only made me start thinking about the painfully evening we had just endured. What was she thinking…that red head with the redder dress, that speaks of money. I will never understand the appeal of a pinched little face... Then suddenly it occurred to me a way to make it fair.  
“We marry girls that are uncommonly pretty… but poor.”  
“What are you talking of?” He asked as he unbuttoned my vest he’s hand stopping on my chest pushing me back a little. I didn’t realize how much I was leaning into him. I don’t want space between us so I push back pulling at his neck for a real kiss. Fitzwilliam melts into my mouth filling me with a thrusting tongue I suck on it as if it were another favorite part of my man.   
Suddenly he stands up I sway as I find myself suddenly on my feet and a little lightheaded. “You’re right! “ I’m really struggling to figure out what he is talking about for a second. I stand back to put some space between us it always seems easier to think with some air between us. “We find girls that are friends, sisters maybe so they can keep each other company and we can continue like we do now. We will travel together and you keep investing for me so our business interest are always the same. We will find a country home for the seasons. It will benefit them to marry for money and everyone will assume we marry them for their looks.” He smiles at me and I realize he had already thought all of these things out and summed it up when he said, “this will work”.   
Fitzwilliam stands, extends his hand to me and as I take his hand and we walk to the doorway, four little steps together but it means so much to me. He drops my hand straightens his back and slides his hands through his hair leaning over to kiss my check and says “Good Night, Love”. I want to pout and beg him to say or to come to my rooms with me but I know he can’t. I know we must play our parts while my sister is in the house. Her visit has seemed endless this summer but she leaves tomorrow. If she had extended it even a day, longer I would have been forced to pull Darcy out of town on some business emergency. But she leaves tomorrow. I can be good; I won’t sneak out of bed. I won’t.  
I lay there looking at the fabric above my bed willing it to fall and become my gorgeous, passionate man that will drive me down into the mattress. I close my eyes and imagine his hands down along my thighs brushing up along my balls. Licking one of my hands and sucking on two of my fingers then back along my hole. Oh it has been awhile, just the tip of one of my own fingers feels like a spark that has lit my whole body on fire. My cock growing fully hard and pulling from my balls already, I need more. I roll over and pull up on my knees allowing the air to touch everywhere, pulling my cheeks open so that the air is right where my love should be. I climb off the bed and go to the wardrobe where we store the oil, putting my two fingers in the oil I am so excited to get them inside me I get noticeably harder just thinking about it. Bending forward I brush them along my hole and push one inside, driving myself to a quick release without thinking I moan out “Ohhh” with a shutter I cum. It’s good. I allow my legs to relax and slide down to the floor. Turning on my side I put my hand behind me and push both fingers inside. I stroke in and out until I start to harden again and I wish I had that wooden toy Fitzwilliam had made for us. “Oh Fitzy” I mouthed as I stroked my cock back to full hardness again. I closed my eyes and imagined him opening my bedroom door and sneaking up behind me sliding him self into me, taking me. I cum again this time I can’t really hear or see so good for a moment…I close my eyes to rest and wake up right there naked, cold on the floor in front of the wardrobe.   
I go to my washstand and the cool water does nothing to help with the yuck feeling I woke up in. I wish my sister were gone. I wish I didn’t have to lie. It is against my very nature to hide who I want. I wish I had woken up in bed wrapped up in blankets and the arms of the man I love. All of it combined just makes breakfast with my sister more than unpleasant, I know I’m being distant and it’s unfair to her but I can’t bring myself to really care. She stands and says, “I guess I had better go pack my trunks”   
“You haven’t pack,” I snap at her.   
“I had hoped you might want me to stay and form an acquaintance with young Miss. LaJoie.” She looks up like she expecting me to say something. I don’t.   
Seeming to pick up on my sour mood this morning she doesn’t press it, as she is leaving the room Fitzwilliam comes in sitting down at the breakfast table and picking up a roll buttering it without really looking at me. Then I hear her clucking her tongue at me from her position in the doorway, I then realize I was staring at him with a smile on my face. I again glare at her so she turns to leave and I immediately feel bad about it. Really she hadn’t done anything wrong just tried to keep me from making a fool of myself.   
Does she really not realize that he wouldn’t mind if I was smiling at his handsome face. She will be gone soon I tell myself again. What would it be like to have a wife in the house? Who would have nowhere to go, and I would start to hate her for being in our way, I know it. I love my sister and yet I have to keep reminding myself that I do. I think I will have to tell Fredrick the plan is off, I just can’t live like that  
“I heard you last night,” he says without looking up.   
I knew exactly what he must of meant and I can feel the blush hard and hot under my collar and the tips of my ears. But we don’t allow our eyes to meet and I have nothing I can add. We eat breakfast in silence.   
I finally have nothing else I can eat to keep me at the table so I rise but I just can’t bring myself to leave the room. I grab the morning mail and sit back down to read here at the table instead of going to my desk in the study. He smiles knowing why I don’t want to leave the room, I can’t. He keeps eating slowly, just to drag out our time together.  
Then with a sigh he pushes back his chair and stands to leave walking behind me brushing his sleeve along my back just a hint, nothing that would look unusual if the footman noticed and it is almost enough. It is enough to let know he wants to touch me almost as much as I want him. With that he leaves the room and I feel the electricity stretching to follow him instead of breaking when he left. I stand to go to my study and answer the business correspondence I had been reading through only to realize I was quite hard…again.  
Normally after a night like last night I would have been more in control of myself.  
I look down with a whimper I sit back down and try to think of anything but Darcy in his new suit. I hope he wears it today. Or since his leg is better maybe he will come back down in his riding pants, oh that would be lovely. No oh No it’s going all wrong. Think of that gross sore on my mares flank and how swelled and gross it was last I saw her, the stable boy thought it might be time to drain it again or put her down. I hate the idea of hurting her by draining it, and I can’t stand the idea of putting my girl in the ground. I feel the tears burning behind my eyes, oh what a mess I am today. At least it helped I now felt no desire left in me and was able to comfortably go to my study. I sit down and start to answer my business associate on a delicate matter, as I tried to collect my thoughts before putting them down I sat with the pen posed over the paper. When suddenly almost without my consent my hand starts to write.   
I miss you. Even if it’s just a day or two I hate not being able to touch you when we are together or talk honestly with you. I can’t agree to wives. I’m sorry. I know you think it is necessary but I can’t have anyone between us. In a perfect world we would not even have servants in our home. In my dream world I would marry the love of life. So let us not have this conversation again. Because this I swear to you, I will never stand before a vicar and recite wedding vows unless you are standing beside me.   
\- C  
I look down and reread the letter I had just poured out on to paper and felt relieved this is something we need to settle once and for all. Maybe this is what I needed some distance so help me see clearly. I fold my letter and mark it with an F it made me smile with nostalgia for all the “business correspondence” that flowed between Fredrick and myself when we first meet. Both of us instantly smitten but unsure how to be more than business associates. We became what my parents referred to as “fast friends” after we had meet on an investment outing I had went on with father. I really didn’t care what people wanted to call us as long as he was mine. At first our letters just lightly treaded into friendship territory and I found myself flirting. Flirting with a man! Yes - I found I wanted all those things that people had tried to explain to me as “natural impulses” but had never really felt for myself. The realization that those feelings of want, lust existed inside of me was a surprise the fact that they surfaced in the face of Darcy, well that really didn’t shock me at all. I think about taking Fitzwilliam’s lips with my own I can imagine it all to clearly. I can imagine pulling is clothes off one piece at a time and licking his naked body from head to toe and… and I don’t know what I would do with him but I would think of something. Even if I just kissed him forever I knew that would be enough for me. Even though he could never give me the children I needed to continue my family line. Darcy’s other reason for pushing the marriage arrangement we both were the last male heirs in what had been large prosperous families. Families like ours were industries our estates employed villages, families and were our own cottage industries. If we failed to have sons of our own the system would need to be revamped. I know we can figure something out maybe adopt orphans and raise them as our own teaching them the family business. Surely this could work saving him from the workhouse and giving me an heir. Darcy could do the same. I know without bring it up to him he will not like this idea. What would people think? At the very least people will suspect that there is something not right with them.

I decide no matter what I was not changing my mind we would figure out the business heir side of things but I will not marry someone I cannot love.  
Now that it is decided I answer my other correspondence, it now seems inconvenient but not insurmountable after just coming to such a huge decision on something that matters much more than shipping dates. 

Just as I finish the last letter my study door slides open to find my sister standing there in her travel clothes with her gloves in hand. “Well dear brother just after luncheon I will be off. Are you sure you don’t want me to extend an invitation of Miss. Lajoie to join us?” I don’t even open my mouth to answer just shake my head no and turn back to my writing even thought I am done with it, just waiting until she leaves. She doesn’t. So I put down my pen and look back to her cool eyes she is studying me, “You have to have a son, I’m just trying to help you find someone” I know she is right that exactly where my thoughts have been but I just can’t seem to talk to her about this. I’m afraid if I try I will tell her everything and as progressive as she likes to think she is. I know she would use every tack she could manage in order to pull the family fortune from me if she believed I would “disgrace the name Bingley”. I smile at her and say, “ We are heading out in a week to look at an opportunity, and perhaps I will find someone with country manners that I will be able to stand.” 

= 

He turns to close and lock the door to my study behind him. When I stand our eyes meet, the gravity of him pulls me in and I take his breath for my own. I put my hand on the back of his neck to pull his lips to mine but he resists not enough to loosen my grip but enough to keep our lips from meeting. He undoes my trousers and then loosens my undergarments, tugging them down but not off. He reaches in and pulls out my cock and then gives it two good tugs. So rough and dry, it should hurt but I can’t find any pain in this. He then unties and pulls down his pants to just under his ass, oh how I love those plump checks I find myself fantasying about them open and pounding up and down when I ride behind him. On horseback of course. Sometimes I swear he can read my mind because as soon as his pants are lowered he turns around placing himself before me leaning over the edge of my desk. His checks in the air with his hands on either side pulling them wide, I sink down to my knees and kiss his open hole. He has already used our little wooden toy on himself and is open and leaking oil, I stand and push in. He doesn’t make a sound. I pull all the way out. I enter him again with all the longing and desire I have hidden away for an impossible long month. This time he makes a moaning sound that makes me pound into him again and again looking for him to repeat that pleasure. He remains silent. I’m about to cum if I don’t slow down so I start long slow strokes ones looking for his lump. I find it and he silently shivers, I brush my lips down his back across his shoulders licking the line of his blades. I give myself over to the rhythm of our heartbeats as quick as they had been a moment ago it seems we have settled into a more comfortable pace. I slide back in to hit it again and again he shivers and this time I can see the twitch in his arms. They have been braced on the desk and now seem in danger of giving up; I bet he is dying to touch himself. In my selfish hast I haven’t touched him once – I wonder if I keep this up if he can cum without either of us touching it. It is my new mission in this life that if I don’t get it today right now we will do this again and again, until I do. I start off by pulling out completely knowing he is going to use it as the opportunity to change our positions in someway. I love him and his commanding ways and he most definitely is in command in our bedroom but I’m not going to give this up so easily. When he starts to move away from the edge of the desk I push him up tight against it and use my feet to push his further apart even thought they are being bracketed by his pants. I make sure he knows that this time, right now anyway I am in control. I slide my hands between his arms and ribs letting them rest on his chest and pull him back to me, kissing his neck and tonging at his ear. I feel my erection looking for its home and he wiggles around looking to welcome me back. After a minute they find each other without either of us using our hands. I feel like that has been enough to show Darcy what I want. Just in case I keep his arms locked up tight behind his back by sliding my hands around his biceps and holding them back, as I pound into him hitting his pleasure point while looking for my own release. I feel his muscles tighten down his arms and run a hand across his belly to find it constricted and slick with sweat. He is panting and trying to lean forward and I can’t take it one more second I pour out everything I have, deep into my best friend. As my mind comes back to me I find myself immediately wondering if he is satisfied as well? I pull myself up off his back and withdraw carefully so that the mess doesn’t flow out on to his pants and to be honest I love the idea of some of it staying inside him. So we are part of each other I know I like they way his cum feels inside me… content, connected and taken. I reach over and run my hand across his crotch knowing if he is not yet satisfied I will use my hand to help him out. He is almost completely at rest with his seed all across his belly and leg. There is even a fair amount on my desk. I wonder if he came more than once. This is enough.   
I allow myself to fall back onto the sofa kept here against the wall and turn my head to take in the loveliest sight. Fitzwilliam just allows himself to lay down flat against the desk his chest flat against the wood resting his head on the papers I had been reading. Delicious. even after years of loving him I still find myself wondering how he could of chosen me, he clearly could have anyone he wanted. He slowly stands bring his riding pants back up over his behind, it’s a very nice view. I find myself still staring when he turns around to face me with a quizzical look on his face and my letter in his hand. I just nod to indicate yes it is for him and yes he can read it. Typically it is considered to be bad manners to read something off a man’s desk but I think since had clearly been addressed to him and I had just pounding his face into it, this can be a pardonable breech in etiquette. He places his self in the chair I always refer to as his, even if it is just in my head. I find I’m holding my breath as he read my declaration for I realize that is exactly what it is. What if he won’t capitulate? What if he declares we marry or he leaves me? No he won’t. Just as I would never leave him. Even if he insist? No even then I cannot, will not leave. I realize then he is kneeled before me between my open legs and shaking me “Charles, Charles stop it!! Just breath damn it!” “Is it this?” he asked as his allows the paper to fall to the floor. I just nod; it is his reaction I find myself in panic of. He is silent for long enough I’m starting to find it awkward that I didn’t clean myself up when I sat down and am now a little too exposed for this conversation. Or Silent thoughts that will hopefully lead to conversation. At this point I have already decided if he can’t go along with it I will concede, I mean how hard can it be? I’ve seen almost every married man and woman I know come to hate each other over the years why should I be different?   
“We can wait I suppose but I will continue to hope you change you mind, I will not bring it up again.” He finally speaks and of course it is exactly what I wanted to hear. Suddenly all that turmoil of the last few minutes seems ridiculous of course this is how it would be.   
His hands are busy putting my pants to right and making himself presentable for the trip to our rooms. He stops and scoops up the letter depositing it in the fireplace letting the flames eat up our contract.   
I stand behind him burying my face in his shoulder and kissing his neck, pulling his hair over to the side and licking his ear, cheek, lips he pulls me up close and deepens it even more. He pulls back with a quick “Good night, love” and leaves the study. I allow myself one long sigh before I make up my mind to be in his bed from now on.  
Then next morning I send out letters looking for a country cottage somewhere small for “hunting” somewhere to be alone. I don’t want any servants in the house under foot. I sent out several letters to the agents in different parishes and had one reply by the next evening post. It was very hopeful but of course knowing of my name and reputation had offered only 2 listings for large estates that sat empty do to finical mismanagements. Both families had relocated and look for tenants to help ease their fiscal burdens. He also invited me to visit the following week with all my household for is to be a three day fair, it was to have games, exhibitions, food and end in a large ball on the third night. It is for everyone the invitation stated a time for servants and masters alike to dance and have fun. It might be nice to go on a little trip but he knew Darcy would not enjoy being surrounded by strangers and he has been missing his sister. We left her alone too much these days. I felt, of our friends and family she was the one person we could of trusted with our secret and she would not only accept us but also be happy for us and then we would no longer have to keep her at arms length. 

Perhaps I could arrange for the servants to go to the fair, stay for the three days and then we could go visit Georgiana, I will make it seem as if we will be gone while they are so no one will feel the need to stay. Yes this will work out nicely. I write back to the solicitor letting him know I already have a trip planned at that time but would like to send my household staff as a holiday. They will need rooms and board somewhere and I would be happy to pay. Perhaps one of the estates he mentioned would be willing to accommodate them. I didn’t tell anyone of my secret plans just incase it didn’t work out in some way. But knowing we would have three days all to ourselves with Fitzwilliam in my bed every morning I was happier than I have been in a long time. He thought this was due to our new arrangement of a wifeless existence, and that may have been part of it. When I received the letter lying out the arrangements for the staff I showed him the letter his brow was furrowed and he said, “what trip out of town do you have planned”  
We will go to Pemburly to visit your sister, after we spend three days here…brushing my finger down his chest “all alone”. We have almost never been completely alone, not really I can see his big smile just behind his eyes. I almost run down to the staff room to tell my housekeeper Ms. Blanche and Mr. Davis, our butler to prepare the staff for the holiday. Just as I suspected they were thrilled to send the younger ones but both felt they needed to stay to see to my guest and me. I assured them we were in fact on our way to his house for a bit so that we could check on our investments there and he could visit his sister. We would not need anything while they were gone. They were insisting on staying until Darcy and I were on our way at one point I thought we might have to make a show of leaving to get them to go.  
Eventually I said “We are two grown men surly we can survive one morning without being waited on” I wanted to remind them that we command empires and drive economies we influence government and policy. Surely I can find my own breakfast. But I don’t want to be insulting of their life’s work it is after all just that the work of being alive, and we all have our parts to play.  
+  
Blessed silence, not even a cricket has dared to intrude on this most perfect morning. I woke just as I’ve always wanted to; wrapped in blankets, legs, arms and sweat. His thick black hair is clingy to his forehead. I push it back and lick the cold sweat from his brow, it is salty and I can’t stop I lick his entire face then his neck. He wakes giving me an unhappy but accepting look, allowing me to do as a please. The complete opposite of last nights proceedings where I was pleased to be sure, but had no freedom in doing so. Thinking back to last night I run my hand over my neck and they are some really sore spots along the back and side but nothing to bad my butt however I know is bruised just from the pressure of the blankets against the delicate skin. I really can’t complain when all I can really remember saying last night was “harder…please harder”   
I didn’t matter when I was stretched out beneath him anything he wanted to do was okay with me really. Last night when he climbed on top of me I started to roll over but he just pulled my hands up over my head and clamped both wrist under his hand and then rutted against me until I came hard into the blankets under me. As I started to float back down I realized he was removing my pants and then I heard him removing his own. He climbed back over me and this time slid him self between my thighs until he came into the same blankets I just had. Rolling off my back I rolled the other way to lie on my back and undo my shirts and pull them off. Darcy too was still in his shirts, but seemed to have drifted off to sleep. I pushed the messy blankets down to the foot of the bed and reached for Darcy’s buttons undoing them softly so as not to wake him. Silently, slowly I worked each layer off his perfect body until I got to his undershirt I briefly considered cutting it off of him but that would be waste. He looked almost as good in the thin white cotton as he did out of it. No. I shimmed it up across his tight belly and past his furry chest that had filled in they way mine never would. I stopped to lick his nipple and lay my face against the soft hair smelling him in. With my head on his chest I feel asleep to his strong heartbeat. When he wakes from his nap, he wakes me with a kiss that turns into a deep and powerful kiss that leaves no room for thoughts. I find myself thrusting up into him and hoping he will ride me. Instead he flips me over with a perfected technique and I know exactly where we are headed. He leaves the bed and then I feel the oil poured between my cheeks, and his fingers start pushing it into me. I raise up on my knees and push back wanting more, faster, Darcy gives me what I want until… until I don’t remember falling asleep last night. Did I pass out?   
I had continued to lick Darcy from head to toe just as I had remembered wanting to do when we first meet and had made it as far as his left thigh when I stopped and looked up to ask “Hey did I pass out last night?”   
“Last night? Well you passed out about 20 minutes ago. When we both came you just went limp”   
“Then we have been at it all night?”   
“Don’t blame me I was trying to sleep until you started licking me”  
“I started laughing partly because I was again licking the inside of his leg along the soft skin next to his most private areas, that and I’m more than a little tired well everything just seemed funny at the moment.  
Keeping my tongue out I pull myself back up his body until I am flush against him and putting my lips against his neck, breathing him in deep drifting back to sleep.   
As I stand there pulling the bedding to the floor I realize I have never done this before, the household staff would just come in and take care of it while I was at breakfast. Darcy is downstairs fixing some breakfast for us, I hope we have jam. Suddenly I realize whoever has done this in the past would clearly know what happened here. Just as I push it aside and think perhaps they will just think I had a sweaty nightmare, and then I pick up our shared used blanket. Nope. They know. Everyone in the household must know. They have been with me for years some since my childhood, no one has treated us any different…but they definitely know.  
As I sit down to breakfast, toast, jam, tea. How do I tell him, does he need to know? Yes.  
“Do you think the washing tub is big enough for our blankets?” I ask. “I doubt it. Maybe we can just air them out.” He says.   
“No some of them definitely need to be washed” I take a deep breath and say, “they staff must wash them somehow, it’s not the first time we have dirtied them”   
Darcy stops reading the post in his hand and his face goes hard. “We will figure something out” is all he says.  
The next two days are amazing, it’s so nice to not hide or pretend for anyone’s sake. It’s much the same as everyday we perhaps eat less since there is no one making us meals but we survive. As we play a game of chest that night in front of the fireplace he reaches over and takes my hand we continue to play just allowing each other a soft touch. When I lose I consider unending the board to tackle him there but it has been so peaceful tonight I am able to keep silent. We stand and still holding hands walk quietly to bed. We both strip down while keeping our eyes locked. As soon as I’m naked I slowly start to stroke myself still never looking away from his perfect face. Darcy slips down to his knees and pulls my cock into his mouth; my soft body starts to stiffen. He moves down to my balls with his tongue out I feel him moving to beneath me between my legs licking me from front to back. He’s hands reach for my hips and push me back onto the bed so I am sitting on the edge his hands come around to behind my thighs and push back. I layback and feel his tongue dancing between my legs, it feels like he is hitting everything at once. I hear myself moaning loudly and stuff my pillow in my mouth. Only to then realize there is no one here to hear me, Darcy seems to realize it too, when he pulls the pillow away and says “let me just hear you, for once” “Your one to talk, you…” He pulls himself on top of me and kisses me deep letting a low growl flow out. 

“I guess if they already know, there would be no harm in them hearing us”  
After our trip to Pemburly, Darcy relaxes around the house.  
Bingley rewards the household staff for their silence with extra pay and decides to accept the larger “Never field“ estate, that they had visited and hoped for, instead of looking for a cottage.

I must go out and return the calls from our new neighbors. I believe I will visit at the Bennett’s first they have several daughters and at least one is a reported beauty. “Go if you must.” Darcy mumbles against my neck. “Come with me” I whine. “It will be better if you go alone, I don’t have the skills to give consequence to women and try to mask my jealousy. I also need to finish this letter to Georgiana”   
As I ride up to the house I can see it was once a fine manor. As I slide off the horse I am looking for a stable boy but I find there is only a post to tie my horse to. I can hear people talking, laughing so I take a chance and walk around the side of the house looking for the Bennett family. Under the side of the house I can now hear the girls voices clearly they are in the room upstairs with the windows open.   
“At least one of us will have to marry very well, and since you’re the prettiest I’m afraid it will fall to you.” “But I would so much like to marry for love, even then I will miss you to much to every be truly happy” sighed a second voice. “Perhaps we will find brothers who also want to live together.” “Since we are dreaming up the perfect men let us make them also travel together so we can stay bedfellows.” “Oh yes I can’t sleep when you are visiting away from home.”  
Overjoyed!!! Elation… if they are even a little pretty we could make each other very happy.  
I can’t wait to tell Fitzwilliam our good fortune. I jump back on my horse and ride back to Neverfield as quick as I can. Only after I start-telling him I realize I should of stayed and actually meet the girls. He seems only a little happy, controlled…perhaps not letting himself get as carried away as I have. He sits back on the twin seat and lays his head back with and with a deep sigh he lays his head back. I straddle his thighs and lower myself over him laying my head down on his shoulder breathing in deep laying a kiss on his neck. He runs his hands up my back and open his palms to press down so that I am completely flush against him. We lay this way for several minutes and when he speaks I hear jealousy as he simply says, “you don’t have to be so happy about it”. I want to scream, I want to laugh instead I turn my head and suck a big bruising kiss to his skin. “When you have a wife she will see you naked at least once in a while and I will make sure she sees my marks all over you. “ He moans and promises me the same with a bite to my ear and down my jaw.   
It time for the local ball where we will meet the Bennett girls, it will take months to form the right kind of acquaintance and for our sisters to meet them, yes even if we actively pursue them it will be a couple of years. And no one will question us or try to artfully orchestrate little meetings with young women. Yes. At the ball we are introduced, I find Jane Bennett to be one of the most handsome women I’ve ever seen. We dance and talk and I try to immediately show my preference for the eldest Bennett girl. It seems to be working her family seems sure of my affections, sadly so does Darcy who seems more than a little jealous this time. As I cross the room to where he stands glaring at us, and starting to draw the attention of some of the strangers in the room I feel myself growing angry. He’s going to ruin this…arrangement one that he has wanted us to form for some time the only argument we have ever had, right here right now there is a solution and he is glaring at her/me. “I hate to see you standing here in such a stupid manner” I all but spit out at him. I realize I maybe speaking too loudly and try to school my voice to get him to join in the dancing or at least a conversation. I remind him the Bennett girl has a sister he is suppose to be pursuing. He will not be moved. I try to ignore his stubbornness and return to my conquest.   
After the ball I am unable to see Darcy and realize I have not seen him since our conversation, perhaps he went home early. I walked outside to the carriage and the valet holds the door open for me as slide inside I see his silhouette against the open window looking out and away from me. He doesn’t turn when I enter. The valet closes the door shutting us into the darkness. Sitting facing him our legs just brushing each others and I put my hand on his knee running it up his thigh, he closes his eye and as we round the corner the light catches the tears streaming down his cheek. My heart breaks open and I find myself on his lap with my hands in his hair and brushing his silent tears away with my sleeve, kissing his face and as his arms wrap around my torso squeezing me to him. We ride home embraced and silent. When the carriage stops I rearrange myself on my side of the carriage even though I know our servants would not be surprised to find me here, but may be as surprised as I am at the broken openness from our strong Mr. Darcy.  
As we walk down the path to the house we are walking so closely I feel his hands brush against mine and… I don’t care, I just don’t… as I grab his hand in mine and hold it tightly worrying he would pull away. He doesn’t, but holds on just as tight. When we enter the house we walk straight to Darcy’s rooms, as he opens the door I realize his not pulling me and I’m not pushing him we want to be together, we are done pretending, at least in our own home. As the door shuts he stops and I brush against his lips as he reaches for my waist to hold me to him. I start to undo his shirt as he is undoing mine, as his shirts fall open I am amazed at his perfection. “Your so beautiful” his eyes bore into mine and instantly fill with unspilled tears. I’m just as broken as I was in the carriage, what had I done to hurt him now? “What love” He tries to squeeze a small grin from the corners of his mouth and go back to kissing me. I allow it for a moment so his emotions won’t be so close to the surface when I make him tell me what is making him look that way. I know earlier he was concerned about my act with the Bennett girl but what is he thinking here, now. He kisses my neck and pulls my shirt, vest and jacket from my body. My pants are soon undone as he knells down to take off my shoes and pulling my trousers and his breath is following along the inside of my thigh and…. I was going to make him tell me something…what was it? Something important…Oh my God, I sink down to the floor so we are once again eye to eye. Kissing him with all the love and commitment I can possible show holding him to me to let him know how I want to protect him so nothing can make him so sad, and broken. “I love you. (Kiss) always you (kiss)…only you (kiss)” He turns his head away from me and quietly says “because I made you…God you were so young…and after Wickham I knew just how to…” I start smiling so hard it hurts OH God is that why his so miserable, some kind of guilt coupled with jealousy. I hush up his silliness with a kiss and tell him to “stop, please stop… I know we have never talked much about this but please know I have never felt anything for a woman. Even before I met you I thought perhaps I just wasn’t created for that kind of love and perhaps I would be better suited for the church, because even when I closed my eyes and pretended to be with a woman I could not get the satisfaction that my tutors tried to assure me was totally normal and good” I never really considered sex at all until I meet you, I didn’t even know what I wanted to do to you I just want to hold you, (as I snuggle my hands around him) and kiss you (as I lick along the column of his neck) and just see you everyday. He has been listening to me with longing and now just lust as his lips come up to meet me again. I feel his body melting into me, I find myself unable to think of one single word. I end up on my back under Darcy as he sinks his cock into my oil-slicked hole as his stretches me and sinks down in I feel a soft tingle along my skull. His hand runs along the base of my head and up to my crown. He slips out and when he pushes back into me I feel everything touching me. My back on the rug, my legs clamping around his hips, my ribs as his hand brush along my sides and chest, pinching my nipples a little as his hands come to rest there. I put my hands on his head as he rest it on my shoulder and I run my hands along through his hair. I feel alive, in love and so so happy. I start to kind of giggle like I just can’t hold the joy inside any more and I realize this is overjoyed. Darcy just exhales like he has been holding his breath for far too long. We fall asleep just like this I don’t remember my climax last night or Darcy’s for that matter, but there is evidence in abundance that we both enjoyed ourselves last night before falling asleep right here on the floor in front of the fire. It’s just then that I realize what woke me as I hear the bedroom door very softly closing. Poor girl probably came in to light the fire thinking the room empty she wouldn’t have seen us until she walked around the bed. I look at Darcy who is naked his glorious backside exposed I had luckily been covered from the waist down with a now crusty blanket. Even so it would be no secret…we rewarded our household staff financially when we offered them the opportunity to come to the Neverfield house as our permanent staff. Nothing was said but of course it was understood, there were reasons we were willing to pay them more that twice what other people in their positions were making. As I lay they’re thinking about what else we could do to show our staff how much we relied on and appreciated their support and silence. Darcy begins to stir. He smiles and says, “I love you, too”   
I meet his eyes and I bend over giving him a small nip on the lips. “Too?”   
“I know I don’t tell you as often as I should, but I do.”   
“I know” with a little shove to his shoulder. “What should we do for the staff?”  
“What?”  
“Well I woke up this morning to the sound of the door closing, I know they know but well…we should do something for them.”   
“We do, they are happy here safe, protected and well paid. (kissing my shoulder) you are a good master (kissing my neck) you’re my master.”  
“Hardly”  
“Anyway you want it”  
“Really? With a grin.   
“Yes Sir” he answers.   
“Then go get me some breakfast, in this” and I pick up the dirty blanket from the floor.   
He blushes hard and says, “I don’t think I can.”  
I smile and shake my head letting him know I was far from serious. “That was a cruel trick”  
I shrug, “I just wanted to see if you would obey, if I am the master” As I pet at Darcy’s hair, his hands resting on my knee brushing along the outside of my thigh, turning his head so his lips find my leg. “Lay on the bed, on your back with your hands under you” Darcy immediately complies with my request.  
I start raking my hands down Darcy’s perfect body touching everything but his cock, which is starting to rise to the challenge. He smiles every time I get close but avoid it, even though his hips start to push up looking for some pressure. I want to see him cum without being touched like the last time I was in him, but I didn’t get to see it happen or see his face while he came. I moved down the bed so I am position between his legs sitting up on my knees pulling his thighs over my hip bones he moves his hands up to be trapped under his lower back now. I begin brushing my fingers along the tight skin leading to his hole, and along both sides rubbing the muscles of his hole with 3 fingers and gentle pressure. I bend down and almost kiss his straining cock until I remember –untouched- so I let the kiss fall to the inside of his leg Darcy lets out a strangled and loud moan of frustration. I look up and he is grinning in a way I’m not sure I have ever seen before. He looks young, happy, in love. I move my kisses up to his hip bone and he squirms to the side I move up kissing his ribs, I keep moving up until I am pressed against Darcy’s body flush much as we made love last night of course it was him who slowly entered me. I am tempted to return the favor right now. Instead I kiss him and pull myself back into a kneeled position. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, allowing me time, control and all of his trust. I suck two fingers my mouth and draw them out with all the extra spit I can find and use them to brush along his hole. Pushing one finger inside, it’s not nearly wet enough he looks drawn up in pain but silent. I run my hand along my cock looking for any liquid there but it is only enough to get me even more excited and remind my cock that it is not yet pumping into him. I consider leaving the bed for oil but I kind of can’t. I lay my head down and start to kiss Darcy’s hole open pushing in along the muscle with my tongue pushing all the spit out of my mouth and into him it is getting messy, slopping and feeling pretty great, Darcy is pushing himself up to meet my mouth while his hands are struggling to not push me away. When I look up to make eye contact with him he looks shocked, unsure much as he had the first time I kissed him instead of him kissing me. I didn’t really understand it then, he knew I wanted it, pushed him until he would kiss me, make up reasons for us to be alone so that he could kiss me when he wanted. Yet the first time I had kissed him he looked just as he does now, uncertain. The idiot, what else could I do to show him my love? Desire? I sit back up and push the head of my cock into his spit-slicked hole; it is not as good as the oil. It is too tight I feel like I’m going to cum from the pressure. I know that burn and I can’t do that to Darcy so I pop back out and take a deep breath. I pull back to go get the oil and Darcy grabs my arm,   
“I’ll be right back”   
“Go ahead” he pleas.   
“I won’t hurt you”   
“Please”  
I get up and get the oil anyway – does he want pain? “ Turn over” I say as I’m on my way back to the bed. I pour oil down his crack and massage him open with firm sure pressure pushing my finger in – Darcy moans loudly and pushes his ass up into the air. I open my palm and lay a solid smack to his cheek, “Oh” he cries out I feel pride swell in my chest after earning a real and vocal response from my stoic lover. I push my cock inside again just the head and then I stop so I can breath, slow down so I don’t cum almost immediately. Darcy is pushing back into me, I begin to really thrust into him as I lay myself down along his back and pump my entire lower half so that the bed is joining us in our enthusiastic morning romp. I kiss Darcy’s face and hair moving down to kiss his shoulder blades that I love so much. “ Do it again” he says. Without a moments hesitation I raise my hand and let it fall hard on the pink mark I had already left on his right bum. “Oh God” he cries out. So of course I hit him again a little too hard and I feel bad that I hurt him but he seems lost in the pain/pleasure mixture as he cries out, then softly says “Thank you”  
That does it. I come hard inside him pushing away the guilt I had felt only a moment ago. I allow myself to fall onto Darcy’s back while still buried in his ass and I hear him again saying “Thank you” I reach under us to Darcy’s now soft cock   
“I wanted to watch you cum” I whine.   
“Sorry Sir…” he says sleepily as his drags his hand down the bedding, trying to flip over, but I have him pinned down. I lift up so I pull out of him and roll onto my side pushing up on my elbow. Darcy turns so we are nose to nose and his eyes are closing, it makes me smile. Usually I am tired after sex as well, but today I am feeling more alive. After Fitzwilliam’s breathing changes I slide out of bed and quietly dress so I can go down and get us some breakfast.  
I enter the kitchen and our wonderful cook is just sitting down to eat her breakfast, “Oh my, good morning sir, what can I do for you?” “Nothing, Nothing in fact I was coming to find a tray to take some breakfast upstairs for our guest.”  
“I’m so sorry sir I was unaware that you had a guest stay, what room are they in, what would they like” “Um Mr. Darcy is in his usual room, and he still prefers tea and toast for breakfast”   
“Oh, I thought…” she stops and smiles just nodding her head.  
As we have talked she has gathered the tray and breakfast to go on it “ Andrew can bring it up now or wait for Master Darcy to call for it.”   
Tears prick at my eyes as the understand springs to the forefront of my mind, the staff calls him Master just as they do me, he is not a guess in this home because it is ours. “That will be fine.” I manage to say as I busy myself out of the kitchen to my study. 

Later when they step in front of the vicar with the Bennett sisters on either side Bingley will say “This is more than enough; this is almost perfect”

Darcy has previous/ boyhood relationship with Wickham; which is why Darcy is so invested in keeping him quiet. The original payout and subsequent elopement threat and follow through.

Years later Wickham and Lydia have money trouble with both of them being ridiculous in their spending. He contacts Darcy to further his blackmail, Darcy agrees to pay with conditions. The sisters are to have a place in Wickham’s home, Lizzy and Jane will monitor and organize the household spending and tutor Lydia’s 5 daughters. Along side Jane’s 2 sons, William and John, and Lizzy’s son who they named Charles, after his father’s best friend in all the world .

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to flush out the ideas of a prequel with Darcy and Wickham, I'd love to read it so please let me know when you post it.


End file.
